


Shame

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [6]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jenny and Mary are trying to start their relationship all over again. But the memory of John still haunts Mary.





	Shame

It has been three months since John died and Mary finally escaped her relationship with him. And it has also been three months since Mary ran off to find Jenny and she is finally living with the woman she loves so much.

But whilst these past three months have been brilliant (because Mary is finally free and they are finally together, just like when they were younger… at least, until Mary got tangled up with John), things have also been very difficult. Mainly because Mary is still struggling with the effects of her abusive relationship, and Jenny knows she will be like this for a long time.

Sometimes, Mary starts crying almost randomly, usually when she and Jenny are spending time together like a couple. So they might be cuddling on the sofa or lying together in bed or even kissing, and Mary just breaks down crying. Jenny still isn’t sure why, but she thinks it has something to do with this all reminding Mary of her relationship with John.

And as she clings to Jenny, tears running down her face, Mary always sobs out the same words, “Why didn’t I leave him?”

It is always the same. She feels so ashamed for staying with her emotionally abusive husband for so long. And no matter how much Jenny tries to reassure her (because it wasn’t her fault; leaving an abusive relationship is much harder than anyone can understand), it always takes Mary a very long time to calm down. And Jenny isn’t sure if her words ever really console her.

“I hate feeling like this,” Mary says one night in bed, holding Jenny’s hand with their fingers interlocked. “It’s like he’s still controlling me, even though he’s gone.”

“I know, darling,” Jenny says, and she gives Mary a kiss. “But it won’t last forever.”

Mary looks at her with shining eyes. “How do you know?”

Of course, she doesn’t know for certain. But she does know that things tend to get better with time. And she just wants to reassure her girlfriend. “I just do. It will get better. I promise.”


End file.
